The present invention concerns a flyer with two flyer arms and with an enclosed guide duct comprising a straight guide tube for a roving, which at a spinning position of a spinning preparatory machine is guided from a drafting arrangement through the guide duct over a presser finger, which at its free end is provided with a yarn guide.
From British Pat. No. 380,745 a flyer is known, in which two flyer arms are formed by steel tubes, and which is provided with two additional auxiliary arms. The lower ends of these four arms are stiffened by a hoirzontal ring. As seen from the point of view of solidity or strength, this flyer can achieve high rotational speeds. In this flyer, however, no presser finger is provided, and thus the deposition of the roving onto the bobbin tube is uncontrolled and thus is effected with insufficient exactness. Furthermore, the duct for the roving is partially open, which detrimentally influences the roving quality.
In a flyer design known from German Pat. No. 1,685,910 the flyer is designed as an open flyer. The flyer arm guiding the roving, or both flyer arms, comprise an inner steel tube, which is surrounded by aluminium, stiffening of the flyer being aimed at mainly when using this arrangement. For the presser finger used for guiding the roving a special presser rod is provided. This presser rod adds an additional weight, which (for symmetry reasons) is to be compensated for at the other arm and thus is doubled. The lack of the horizontal ring in this second mentioned known arrangement implies the disadvantage that the mutual distance of the lower ends of the flyer arms increases at high rotational speeds of the spinning flyer. In consequence of this the quality of the roving suffers and it is no longer properly and evenly wound onto the bobbin tube. Enlargement of the distance between the flyer arms furthermore creates the danger of flyer breakages and thus the danger of injuries to the personnel.